Study of Jasper
by Darkshadow2k7
Summary: This is my own study on the Jasper from Steven Universe. It's rated M for language and it contained some spoilers from the series. So if you don't want to be spoiled, please don't read it. Plus, this is my 1st report on a Steven Universe character so I would love some feedback.


My name is Shawn 'Darkshadow2k7' Fisher and I'm going to study on the Homeworld Gem formerly know as…Jasper. Fair warning though. This report will have some big time spoilers of Steven Universe and some offensive words that may not be suitable for young readers. If you don't want to get spoiled, then please don't read or download this file. With that said, let's begin…

1\. Who is Jasper?

Jasper, Jasper, Jasper. Yeah, I know. I'm doing the old "Marcia, Marcia, Marcia" line from Brady Bunch, so sue me. Well, if you want to know about her I'll give you the run down version of her. Jasper is a Quartz Gem, a powerful badass clone of Raditz from DBZ, and spoiler warning…Amethyst's sister. Basically, her 1st appearance in Steven Universe was in the two-part Season 1 finale The Return & Jailbreak. In those episodes, she went Beast Mode on taking down Pearl, Amethyst & Steven. But her biggest claim to fame was taking down the leader of the Crystal Gems, Garnet. When I saw it go down, I was like "OMG! My baby girl Garnet got got!" I mean that she's like a fucking beast and probably an hypothesis of what happens if you combine Rhonda 'Queen B' Rousey and Brock Lesnar in a blender and crank the speed all the way the fuck up. Still, not the kind of girl I would have a romance with. Not because she's isn't pretty. It falls under the 'Fear for my life' category. Of course, I did ignore that rule when I had a Paramour moment with Jack aka Suspect Zero in Mass Effect 2 but that's a story for another tale.

2\. Jasper's Beginnings

Right, so…Jasper's 'birth' takes place 1000 years ago, way before the series begin. In Season 3 Episode 22 'Beta', she was born in the Beta Kindergarten during the Gem War when Homeworld need to recruit some more solders to take on the Crystal Gems led by Rose Quartz, Steven's mother and leader of the rebellion. Unlike some Gems when they come out mostly weird, deformed and not powerful due to the fact that Homeworld was doing a rush job to get more Gems to continue fighting, Jasper came out perfectly and start taking down Crystal Gems left and right. I mean, she was going on a monster killing spree. And as for her sister Amethyst, she was born in the Prime Kindergarten. Siblings. Am I right? Can't live with 'em, can't talk it out without getting into a screaming match. I speak for everyone who has siblings to speak the honest truth: We all been there. Those were some serious dark times.

3\. Jasper's Hatred At Rose Quartz

I think this speaks for itself right here as for her main reason on why she hates Rose Quartz, the Crystal Gems & Rose's son, Steven.

(From Season 3 Episode 23 'Earthlings')

Jasper: Earth is a prison. I got out, because I was better than this place.

Steven: It's getting worst.

Jasper: I only came back just to finish you off.

Steven: Try not to move.

Jasper: You can't trick me, Rose Quartz!

Steven: I'm not. I'm just trying to help.

Jasper: Help? Help?! I have been fighting ever since I broke free from the Earth's crust. Because of what you did to my colony! Because of what you did to my planet! Because of what you did to my Diamond!

Steven: Yellow Diamond?

Jasper: *stammers* My Diamond! Your Diamond! Pink Diamond!

Need I say more?

4\. Jasper's Personality

Oh this is just…ugh. All I can say is Jasper's ego is bigger than Donald Trump's ego, if that was even fucking possible. Jasper's cocky, confident and arrogant to a fault. She thinks with a militant mindset, always finding a way to destroy her opponent. And by 'destroy', I mean she shattered their gemstones. She uses her brawn and raw power to best her foes and her loyalty lies to Homeworld and the Diamonds. She also followed the logic adopted by Homeworld that fusion out of battle is consider a disgraceful act or a cardinal sin. She thinks that fusion is a cheap tactic for weaker gems to get stronger, a line she uses when she fights the Crystal Gems. Apparently, her deadly sin is being too prideful. In the words of Count Dooku from Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith and I quote "Twice the pride, double the fall." Lines don't always have to be good, but this one turns out to be savagely true. Randy Savage. (Note: The line came from Adam Blampied of Whatculture Wrestling's 10 Best Wrestling Insults. P.S. If you are reading this Mr. Blampied…you are my hero!)

5\. Jasper's Combat Experience

Being a bad ass means you don't take shit from anyone. There are tons of female bad asses in the world both in real life and in pop culture, something that the feminists aka the Feminazis couldn't see because they are more concern of making women more superior than their male counterparts rather than fighting for gender equality for all women. Rhonda 'Queen B' Rousey of UFC, Sasha 'The Boss' Banks of WWE, Commander Fem Sheppard of Mass Effect series, Bayonetta of Bayonetta, Aya Brea of Parasite Eve series, Aqua of Kingdom Hearts, Nariko of Heavenly Sword, Lara Croft of Tomb Raider, Maya, Lilith, Gaige, Athena, Nisha & Aurelia of the Borderlands series…I can go on, but I won't…but I could. Seriously, there is a list of the most bad ass women in our world and pop culture. So, Jasper is in a league of these legendary bad asses when it comes to combat experience. In the Gem War, because why the fuck not, she was destroying Crystal Gems left and right and give zero fucks about it. But that was 1000 years ago. When she came to Earth to handle the Crystal Gems in The Return episode of Steven Universe, acting like Billy Bad Ass up in this bitch, she manages to fuck up Garnet by separating Ruby and Sapphire, the two gems who make up Garnet, with a Gem Destabilize device. And spoiler warning…they are lovers. I won't get into details on how they became lovers, so if you want to know the official story on how they become lovers, then check out The Answer episode of Steven Universe. It's a really good episode and if you're a Garnet fan like me, this is for you because it tells Garnet's Origin story on how she become what she is now, how Ruby and Sapphire met (an epic girl meet girl storyline. A much better storyline than the Twilight Saga's storyline because there isn't a storyline in the Twilight Saga.) and became a Crystal Gem. And the icing on the cake, she told this story to Steven on his birthday. An epic birthday gift indeed. Sorry for a little tidbit on my 1st Gem Waifu. I'll get back to Jasper. She got one win over her and that's a huge big claim to her fame, however when the rematch came, a newly reformed and revamped Garnet mopped the motherfucking floor with her, using her white hair as a mop. A fucking mop. Just let that one sink in for a moment. Since then, it went down fucking hill. In fact, here's a list of her wins and losses against the fused Crystal Gems.

Fight 1: Jasper Vs. Garnet (Ruby & Sapphire)

Episode: The Return

Winner: Jasper

Fight 2: Jasper Vs. Garnet (Ruby & Sapphire)

Episode: Jailbreak

Winner: Garnet

Fight 3: Malachite (Lapis Lazuli & Jasper) Vs. Alexandrite (Garnet, Pearl & Amethyst)

Episode: Super Watermelon Island

Winner: Alexandrite (Garnet, Pearl & Amethyst)

Fight 4: Jasper Vs. Stevonnie (Steven & Connie)

Episode: Crack That Whip

Winner: Stevonnie (Steven & Connie)

Fight 5: Jasper Vs. Smoky Quartz (Steven & Amethyst)

Episode: Earthlings

Winner: Smoky Quartz (Steven & Amethyst)

Jasper's Win/Loss Record against Fused Crystal Gems: 1 Win - 4 Losses

Jasper's Win Pct.: 0.25

That's not a pretty good record in my book but I will give her the benefit of the doubt, she got a better record than Glass Joe from Punch-Out (Glass Joe's Record: 1 Win - 99 Losses (1 KO) Glass Joe's Win Pct.: 0.01).

6\. Malachite (Jasper & Lapis' Fusion)

This one happened near the end of Jailbreak (Season 1 Episode 52). While the Crystal Gems were celebrating on beating Jasper and is back on Earth, Jasper came out of the rubble looking super pissed. She was mad because she lost to Garnet because she was a fusion. So Jasper thinks that two can play that game. She grabs Lapis Lazuli, a water Gem and Steven's friend, and forced her to fuse with her. Lapis agree to it against her will and the two fused to become Malachite, a giant and powerful fusion. Since they have fused and becoming powerful, Jasper was going end to Crystal Gems once and for all except…NOPE! Lapis manages to use her controlling water to tie themselves up and sink into the dark depth waters of Beach City. In the words of Garnet and again I quote "Yikes! Those two aren't really made for each other." Sick burn. But after being fused with Lapis for so long, Jasper gets a new look on how fusion work. In the Super Watermelon Island episode in Season 3 (which pays homage to Animal Crossing), Garnet, Amethyst & Pearl fused together Alexandrite, the Crystal Gems' ultimate fusion. During the fight, Malachite was a powerhouse, with Jasper taking control mostly in the fight. She would have won the fight if it hadn't been for the interference by the Watermelon Stevens. They defused and Jasper disappeared from Watermelon Island. Fast forward to the Alone At Sea episode in Season 3, she come back and climb on the ship Lapis and Steven is on, a ship which is named 'Lil Lappy' by Greg Universe, Steven's dad. She got on one knee and was pleading with Lapis to fused with her again to get back being powerful. But Lapis didn't say no to her…she hit her with a powerful watery uppercut that knock her in the water. Super badass confirmed in Smash.

7\. Building an Gem Army using Corrupted Gems

Giving that Jasper wants to get revenge on the Crystal Gems, she have been going around collecting on the gems who are already corrupted. Near the end of the Gem Hunt episode, Jasper came out of the snow to see Steven & Connie while hold two gemstones of the corrupted gems. At 1st, Steven didn't know why Jasper is collecting them (similar to parents on why kids are collecting Pokemon cards back in the late 90's), but it was later reveal in the two-part episodes Beta & Earthlings that she is trying to build her own army created by capturing the corrupted gems and locking them in empty holes of the Beta Kindergarten with metal bars from the injector drills as prison bars. In the Crack That Whip episode, Jasper was seen coming out of the water riding on top of the corrupted gem creature just like how Midna was riding on top of Wolf Link in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess and decided to fight against Amethyst, Steven & Connie while they were enjoying themselves. And speaking of Amethyst…

8\. Amethyst, Jasper's Sister.

So Amethyst is a Quartz just like Jasper. But unlike Amethyst, who was born in the Prime Kindergarten and is short, Jasper's is the ultimate Quartz because she came out of her hole in the Beta Kindergarten perfect. Plus, she is taller then Amethyst. Perfect height, perfect power, perfect everything. It's like creating a NFL Superstar in Madden NFL series and he starts the game with all of his stats maxed out to 99 Overall. Realistic. Amethyst tries her best to take down Jasper, but she was way under level against her. Jasper not only hurt her with words, calling her a failure or an incomplete Quartz, but also with her fists. Amethyst was damage too bad that her human form proofed and all that was left is her gemstone. Pretty tough loss for Amethyst. Good thing Stevonnie was there to stop her before she crushes her gemstone or else we will mourn for the late great Amethyst. A terrible, terrible thought to think about.

9\. Jasper's Comeuppance

So you know the villains. Sometimes they get away with it and sometimes they get what's coming to them. Unfortunately for Jasper, she falls under the latter. In the Earthlings episode, which will be her final appearance in the series, Jasper was so dead set on not losing to another fusion that she fused with a corrupted gem in order to level the playing field. This is both a double-edge sword and her fatal flaw. 1. She fused with a corrupted gem just to become more powerful and that she is to prideful. 2. By doing so, that jumpstarts the corruption process in her. Even though that she lost to Smoky Quartz (Steven & Amethyst's newest fusion) and her corruption is starting, her stubborn streak was still was intact refusing Steven's help because she thinks that by healing a damaged gem it makes him less of a failure. She changed into a corrupted gem and was about to kill Steven, but thanks to Peridot's metal powers (Peridot: You're…welcome.), she stabs her with a metal pole from the drill injector and then she proof out of her physical form and all that it's left of her is her gemstone. Amethyst gets her gemstone, bubble it, and transported it to the temple. (Amethyst: *sighs* Come here, sis.)

10\. Jasper's Future/Redemption

So, the big question on every Steven Universe fans' minds is this: What will happen to Jasper? Well, she's currently is in a bubble in the Crystal Gems' temple with the other gems bubbled. That being said, her future status is quite unknown. So I can't really say much about that. That's up to Rebecca Sugar, creator of Steven Universe, to see if Jasper comes back in an episode or not. As for an episode about her redemption, that's very unlikely. Don't get me wrong here. There have been some pretty cute episodes of Lapis, Peridot & the Centibeetle getting their redemptions because they are lovable characters. Jasper, on the other hand, is not a lovable character (but there are some fans of her.) After the stunts she did to Steven and the Crystal Gems, she is beyond redemption. As soon as she gets out of the bubble, the 1st thing on her mind will get revenge on the Crystal Gems. So an redemption episode of Jasper might not happen, but that's up in the air.

11\. My Final Thoughts

So I've been going on about this and here's my take on it. Jasper is a tough bitch who only care about fighting and destroying gems. Her militant mind and her thirst for battle made her a threat to not only to Steven, the Crystal Gems, and the residents of Beach City, but to countless other planets in the universe. So, do I feel sorry for her? No. Am I glad she got what's coming to her? Yes. Will I get a lot of heat from writing this study? Probably. This is just my opinions and if you have something you want to talk about, then please feel free to sending some comments. So in conclusion, Jasper is a total bitch that needs to stay bubbled forever. This concludes my study on Jasper. This is my 1st Steven Universe study that I ever did so I would love to hear some feedback.


End file.
